warofthemonstersfandomcom-20200214-history
English Press
WAR OF THE MONSTERSTM KEY FEATURES/GAME OVERVIEW SUMMARY:'' War of the MonstersTM allows the player to select a mythical giant beast or robot, inspired by the sci-fi and horror films of the 1950s and 1960s and battle it out in a 3D environment. Innovative gameplay opens up the level of interactivity to new levels, enabling characters to climb and destroy buildings, pick up cruise liners, fire trucks and buses and hurtle them towards your enemy. After a battle of epic proportions the pristine landscape available at the start of a fight can be completely demolished. Each creature has it’s own unique back-story, goal and superpower that help you fight your way through different battlegrounds to become the most powerful monster of them all. '''STORYLINE: Devastation was everywhere. Entire cityscapes lay wasted. Cars crushed into scrap. Ocean liners pitched through the air like toys. The pulse weapon was once thought to be Earth's greatest triumph was now its greatest tragedy. The battle with the UFO's had gone on for months. No one knew where they came from, but the aliens’ mission had been clear: Earth must be conquered! In humanity's darkest hour, the world's greatest minds inspired the masses with hope. They had invented powerful pulse emitters of immeasurable strength. With the Earth’s nations acting as one, they launched an inescapable energy wave that crippled the saucers where they hovered. Everyone felt victory was near. But even as cheering millions crowded the streets, the triumph turned to catastrophe. The glowing fuel from the wrecked alien spacecraft spilled into streams, gutters and oceans and contaminated the air with toxic vapours. The toxins scoured the Earth like a plague and triggered small almost unseen mutations. Unfortunately, the Earth would soon take notice. Before the week was out, they appeared – gigantic mutant monsters. Towering animals lumbered down the city streets, crushing everything in their path. The Earth’s very own defences - immense robots - took on lives of their own and became as great a threat as the invaders they were created to battle. The elements, tainted by the alien toxin, merged with micro-organisms, rose from the earth and roamed the land like the prehistoric titans of old. Once in a constant battle with Earth’s forces, they have now turned against themselves. These behemoths are now locked in an eternal struggle. The War of the Monsters has begun...'' '''KEY FEATURES:' *Select from ten 100-foot tall, raging mutant monsters and man-made armored robots with 2-3 un-lockable variations. *12 unique environments to battle in, featuring everything from barren desert wastelands to lush cityscapes, casinos, volcanoes and atomic power plants. *Highly interactive battlegrounds featuring rampant destruction amidst moving vehicles to pick up and throw, exploding gas tankers, collapsing skyscrapers, charged electrical lines, world military and fleeing pedestrians. *Multiple one and two-player modes : Adventure, Free-for-All, Elimination, Endurance and a host of mini-games to discover. *Clash with up to three opponents simultaneously for a four-monster battle royal, go up against three CPU-controlled monsters in one player mode or challenge a friend and two CPU-controlled opponents in two-player mode. *Epic original music scores for each battle in the style of the classic sci-fi and monster movie themes of the 50’s and 60’s. *Multiple attack techniques for strategic combat – hurl projectiles at opponents, clobber them with uppercuts, karate kicks and thunderous slaps, or pummel them with man-made weapons. *Master each monster’s special attack and unleash a monstrous assault strong enough to flatten a 100-foot giant. Pulverize opponents with body slams or send them hurtling hundreds of feet across cityscapes devastating the environment. Scour the battlefield for weapons such as steel girders, army tanks and radio antennae. Swing them to beat down opponents or throw them to impale and stun them. Trigger environmental attacks such as tidal waves, earthquakes and atomic meltdowns. Two-player split-screen view dramatically merges for full-screen action as combatants approach one another. Face three “master” creatures and test the might of each monster. Aggravate opponents with roaring battle taunts! Unlock hidden bonuses such as alternate costumes, secret monsters. & re-live your favorite gargantuan monster movies! Category:Promo Items